


One True Love

by Esperata



Series: That search didn't find anything [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Lying in the afterglow, Oswald ponders whether he meets Edward's expectations.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: That search didn't find anything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777870
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and posted it on tumblr where naturally it is now lost somewhere in the depths of fandom. So here it is again for anyone who missed it the first time.

“Does it ever bother you?”

The quiet question in the otherwise silent room was enough to pull Edward from his post coital doze and he raised his head inquisitively, his brain not immediately able to make the leap to follow Oswald’s train of thought.

“My lack of experience,” Oswald clarified, doodling random patterns on Edward’s damp skin self-consciously.

Edward tucked himself comfortably back onto Oswald’s shoulder and wrapped his arms slightly tighter around him.

“No. If anything I’m glad of it.”

“Is that a touch of jealousy I detect?” The teasing tone of voice showed Os was reassured but Ed couldn’t let the incorrect assumption lie.

“It’s not just that,” he replied. “Though if anyone else dared touch you this way I’d kill them slowly and painfully.” The tender kiss placed on Oswald’s collar bone was incongruous with his violent speech but both were equally appreciated.

Oswald hummed happily before picking up on the obvious sequitur.

“If it’s not jealousy, what is it then?”

For a long few breaths Ed said nothing and Os almost thought he wasn’t going to answer at all. Then he spoke with careful precision, having seemingly considered his words first.

“With my previous partners… Kristen, Isabella and Lee… I always felt they were comparing me to _their_ past lovers. That I was being judged. And, to be honest, I wasn’t entirely confident I lived up to their expectations. That’s not been an issue with you. I knew I was your first and… even if I did something wrong… you wouldn’t pick up on it.”

He buried his face into Oswald’s chest, obviously embarrassed.

“God that sounds so pathetic,” he mumbled only just loud enough for Os to make out.

“Do you want to know what I think?” Os lifted one hand to pet at Ed’s hair comfortingly.

“I think you’ll tell me anyway.”

Os ignored the remark and continued on.

“I know you think I’m a sentimental romantic… and perhaps I am… but I truly believe we each have one perfect love in this life. And no matter how many others we may bed and love in the meantime, no-one will give us the pure joy our true love will.”

Ed couldn’t help but raise his head to look at Oswald’s face as he spoke with such surety and Os made sure to lock their eyes before summarising. 

“I’m sure that even if I’d had a hundred lovers before you… a thousand even… none would ever bring me to the heights of passion you do because you’re my one true love Edward. You always have been. And you always will be.”

Edward didn’t realise he’d started crying until Oswald wiped the tears from his cheeks. He swiftly turned his face to kiss the palms before shifting up to bring himself level with Oswald’s shining face.

“You’re my one true love too Os. Always.”

He placed chaste kisses over the beloved features until they both sighed with the wave of contentment and settled down together to sleep, safe in the knowledge they were right where they belonged.


End file.
